see what i mean
by purplepotatopig
Summary: my take on that scene from "i'll be seeing you"...


I'm very new at this fanfiction thing. But since I sometimes feel that the Zane and Jo moments onscreen are too short, I guess this way I could play it out how I want and as long as I want...

What if the scene from "I'll be Seeing You" happened this way?

I don't own Eureka or any of its characters - I'm just a big fan.

**See What I Mean**

Zane "Hold on Lupo. You're not getting away that easy"

Jo shakes her head "I don't know what you mean…"

Zane is frustrated "You damn well know what I mean…My grandmother's ring Jo. You had my grandmother's ring. And I know you know what that ring means to me!" Zane gestures exasperated

Jo couldn't look at Zane. She looks down on the floor instead, biting her lip to stop herself from crying…and stop herself from wanting to hug the man moving closer to her..

Zane is surprised at Jo's reaction. He was expecting her to be defensive…not defeated.

He inches further and lowers his voice "Which makes me wonder Jo. What are you supposed to mean to me?"

Jo tries to answer "Nothing Zane. I mean nothing to you" Hearing herself say those words felt like vinegar on a fresh wound.

Zane is so close now she could feel his breath on her face. "Nothing?"

Zane puts a finger under her chin and forces her to look up at him. His blue eyes curious, no snarkiness there…then his lips were on hers and she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back almost instantly. She felt like she had been given a lifeline as her fingers curled at the front of his shirt.

Zane's surprise at Jo's response only lasted a second. The intensity overwhelmed him. It wasn't like he had never fantasized about kissing Jo Lupo, but this, the actual kiss, was beyond anything he had ever imagined it could, would be like.

He had to stop for air…he lifted his face just a fraction from hers, not wanting to put too much distance from himself and her soft, warm lips…"So this is what nothing feels like…"

Jo was breathless "No…yes...I mean…"

Zane didn't let her finish. This kiss was even deeper than the one earlier. He pulled her closer to him and her soft moan made him almost lose control.

"Jojo…" he whispers

"Mmmm…"

"While I still can…" he pushes her ever so slightly away but not letting go of her totally.

Her eyes widen in embarrassment.

Zane shakes his head "No, no, no. Please. Don't look like you're regretting this already…"

"But I just kissed you as if…" she gasps

"Yeahhhh" he grinned. She kissed him as if she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. As if she ached for him and longed for him as he did for her.

But this was not how he wanted things with Jo. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we should stop…for now…"

Jo was mentally berating herself for losing control over her emotions, and her lips for that matter but she was more surprised that Zane, this Zane was not taking advantage of the situation.

"That was definitely not our first kiss! That was way too amazing to be a first kiss." Zane was practically gloating.

"And if I had my way, that is not going to be our last kiss either…There will definitely be more kissing in the future!"

Jo couldn't help but grin at that.

"But I think I've already proven my point that there is something between us. Don't deny it, don't fight it Lupo."

"Ok. You win. You're right." Jo sighed. Then she straightens up "You don't have to be smug about it"

Zane chuckles. "Yes, I do."

Jo glares…or at least pretends to…then asks tentatively "So what now?"

Zane could barely stop himself from kissing her crazy, the way she was looking so vulnerable and sweet in front of him. "I think it's best we do this nice and slow. I'm sure you know me well enough – I'm not the most patient guy in town. But I've given this some thought while you kept me under lock and key."

Zane continues "Like I said, my grandmother's ring means a lot to me. And if I gave it to you – I just haven't figured out how or when – then I can't just let my hormones go to bed with you…not that I'm opposed to that possibility" he adds when Jo's eyebrows shoot up

"Am I making sense here Jo?" he said a bit flustered

Jo releases her grip on the front of his shirt and puts her hands palms down on his chest. She could feel his heart beating madly against his chest.

She gave him a soft smile "Keep trying"

He looks at her earnestly, pauses a second, then just blurts it all out "I want to mean something to you. I want to BE something to you. I want to be that guy that you see in me"

Jo thought about this for a moment.

This Zane was not her Zane. But he wanted to be. Not because he felt he had to fill in somebody's shoes in her life – shoes he didn't even know existed. This Zane, standing in front of her, was offering his heart to her. Dare she take it? Dare she chance another heartbreak if things don't work out in this timeline?

"Face it Jo. You've seen the worst in me but you also see the good in me. All I want is a chance."

Jo closes her eyes…."Ok" she whispers.

"Ok?" Zane wanted to make sure

Jo smiles and pulls Zane closer. She rests her forehead on his chest. "Ok"

Zane puts his arms around her, enveloping her in a warm embrace. "Ok" he repeated to himself. "Now let's go have our first date at Café Diem."


End file.
